Yurina
Yurina (ユリナ Yurina) is the dual protagonist of S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. She is a magical "warrior girl" who comes alive from Daigo Seko's copy of Encircled Grimzelia and makes it her duty to serve him in the fight against the monsters that come alive through the game. Appearance Yurina has the appearance of a beautiful young teenage girl. She has purple eyes and long black hair that extends down to her waist. She is most often seen in her standard Grimzelia gear, a mostly pink outfit which consists of a form-fitting tunic, a skirt, gloves, thigh-high booths, and two hair clips. However, her clothing changes whenever she equips an S Rare weapon Chaos Blade: When Yurina equips this S Rare gear, she adorns a mostly white outfit with feathery trimmings. It consists of a skirt, high-heel boots, shoulder pads, shielded gauntlets and a tiara. Yurina also wears her hair in a ponytail. Unnamed Staff: Yurina's outfit looks fairly similar to her Chaos Blade gear. Notably, she has a collar that covers her mouth and a frilly headband with two adornments that resemble rabbit ears. She also wears her hair in two long pigtails. Personality Yurina is very dutiful and almost single-minded in her objective of defeating the "Boss" of the real world. As a compilation of data and the mascot of Encircled Grimzelia, Yurina is knowledgeable and informative about the workings and capabilities of the game (though some aspects of it still elude her) and at times seems to take the role of a customer service representative. However, Yurina is still very much a free-minded independent person who develops emotional attachments to the people close to her, and will not hesitate to put herself in danger to protect them. She can also be quite clumsy and awkward as she regularly suffers difficulties in adjusting to the environment of the real world. Plot Yurina Appears Yurina first appears as the mascot of the smart phone game, Encircled Grimzelia. After Daigo Seko starts the game and enacts quest mode, Yurina mysteriously comes to life. After initially mistaking Daigo for a monster, Yurina apologizes and explains that it is her mission to destroy monsters that have invaded the real world. She then accompanies Daigo and his sister, Nonoka Seko, to Daigo's friend Ea Yuki's house. After Ea takes Daigo alone inside, Yurina hears a loud scream and rushes inside to investigate. Yurina arrives just in time to save Daigo from the monster Mad Golem who has possessed Ea. Yurina fights the monster, but is immediately critically injured and begs Daigo to summon a weapon for her. Daigo initially hesitates due to the cost, but ultimately draws a weapon for Yurina. However, the weapon turns out to be a standard Villagers Sword, which Yurina already possesses. Yurina than advises Daigo to use the 10x Draw function for a guaranteed S Rare and, with no other option, he does so. Yurina receives the S Rare Chaos Blade and uses it to destroy the Mad Golem in one stroke. Afterwards, Yurina formally asks Daigo to live at his house as she believes there are more monsters in the real world that she defeat, and he agrees. Yurina also points out that her Chaos Blade was destroyed and asks Daigo to continue to draw S Rare weapons for her. The next day, Yurina explains to Daigo that she must defeat the "Boss" of the real world in order to complete her quest and return to Grimzelia. She tries to go out and find the Boss, but is stopped by Daigo who believes she will stand out to much. Instead, Yurina stays home all day and, to her frustration, engages in Daigo's physical training plan. At the end of the day, Yurina has not gained a single level, but Daigo tries to make it up to her by giving her what appears to be another standard Villagers Sword. Yurina becomes upset, believing that Daigo is bullying her, and storms out of the house. Later, while walking through the park, Yurina encounters a girl being attacked by a Grimzelia monster, the Hades Bee. Yurina is sprayed with the monster's honey and then injected with its poison. As Yurina collapses, Daigo suddenly appears and explains that the sword he gave her earlier is actually an enhanced Villagers Sword +10 with a special skill that raises Yurina's attack. Using the new skill, Yurina severely damages the Hades Bee, but is unable to finish as one more attack would kill her due to her poison affliction. Daigo cures Yurina of the poison and she finishes the monster off. Yurina reconciles with Daigo and they return home. Wishing to pay Daigo back for the money he has spent on Grimzelia, Yurina announces that she will get a job, but Daigo objects, arguing she does not have the skills or attire to get a job in the real world. After seeing a wanted ad for the Grizel Cafe, a Grimzelia-themed restaurant, Yurina successfully applies for the job and begins working as a waitress. Yurina impresses the staff and patrons of the restaurant due to her perceived resemblance to the Yurina mascot. Daigo soon discovers that Yurina is working at the cafe and, after some persuasion on her part, he permits her to continue working there. The cafe is then visited by Danzum, the son of the cafe's owner and an avid Grimzelia fan, whom Yurina waits on. After revealing her low level on Grimzelia, Danzum proceeds to mock her, but he is stopped as Yurina pours ketchup in his face. Yurina explains to Daigo that it was an accident as she ran out of AP due to her being too active. Consequently, Yurina is fired from her job. Later, Yurina expresses her regret for not being able to pay back Daigo and for assaulting Danzum, but Daigo cheers her up by giving her earrings that also increase her skill points. Yurina is later rehired by the cafe's manager due to her popularity with the customers. Ea Joins Later, as Yurina attempts to use the bathroom, she is discovered by Ea who barges in on her. Yurina and Daigo explain the situation to Ea who is amazed by Yurina's existence. During their conversation, Ea reveals that she is at a much higher level in Grimzelia than Daigo, which prompts Yurina to try to coax Daigo into drawing more S Rare weapons for her. After Yurina and Ea follow Daigo the shop where he works, Ea adds Yurina as a friend support on her own copy of Grimzelia, causing Yurina to lose her self-awareness and swing her sword wildly. Afterwards, after Yurina regains consciousness, Ea performs a draw on her copy of Grimzelia, which inadvertently summons another monster into the real world; the Poison Nepenthes. The monster grabs Ea and, despite the fact that Daigo is unable to equip Yurina with an S Rare weapon, she bravely attacks the Nepenthes, freeing Ea. However, as a result, Yurina herself is grabbed by the monster, which swallows her and rapidly begins to deplete her HP. Fortunately, Yurina is rescued by Ea who, surprisingly, is empowered with S Rare gear after being added as Daigo's friend support. Afterwards, Yurina helps clean up the store and then, after learning that Ea has managed to gain dozens of S Rare without spending any money on the game, makes an agreement with Daigo to not lose to her. Eternal Wind Joins With Ea now part of Yurina and Daigo's group, the three of them, along with Nonoka, go to the park to battle more Grimzelia monsters. After Ea summons a ghost monster from the game, Yurina attacks it, but her sword phases right through it due to the weapon disadvantage. Yurina is subsequently caught by the monster and shot with its brain-melting ray, which decreases her level. Though Ea herself has a staff, which is advantageous against the monster, Yurina ends up having to save Ea and destroy the monster after Daigo draws an S Rare staff for her. After the battle, Yurina's S Rare weapon breaks once again and the group discusses the possibility of recruiting more Grimzelia players to help them fight the monsters, the most notable among which is the high-ranked player Eternal Wind. A few days later, Daigo and Ea have still been unable to recruit a friend, which Daigo explains is due to their class president Haruka continuing to take their phones away. Later that evening, Yurina goes out with Daigo and Ea to fight more Grimzelia monsters. The trio summon the monster Absorber and fight it while, unbeknownst to them, Haruka observes them. Ea defeats the monster, causing Yurina to go up a level, though she regrets that she did nothing to help. The group are then approached by a girl in a one-piece swimsuit who turns out to be possessed by a Grimzelia monster; the Mecha Scorpio. Since Ea cannot be summoned again as a friend support, Yurina faces the monster alone, but is immediately grabbed and injected with Mecha Scorpio's poison. While Yurina is in the monster's grasp, Daigo receives a friend request from Eternal Wind and summons her. Yurina is then saved as Eternal Wind swiftly defeats the monster and the poison in Yurina's body disappears along with it. Yurina's Despair and Daigo's Transformation With Eternal Wind part of their group, Yurina begins to feel insecure as Daigo's continues to ask Eternal for information and guidance. Yurina adamantly argues that it is her job to protect people and that they should work towards making her stronger, causing a reluctant Daigo to agree. The two meet up with Ea to train some more, though Yurina apologizes for bringing her out on short notice. They summon a new relatively weak monster, the Muscargot, and Yurina attempts to slay it, but her attack is repelled by the monster's shell. The Muscargot then shoots digestive acids on Ea and attempts to devour her, causing Daigo to panic and summon Eternal Wind. Yurina objects, wanting to beat the monster herself, but Daigo harshly rebuts that she cannot do anything. Eternal Wind appears and quickly defeats the monster, but admonishes Yurina and Daigo for calling her to defeat such a weak monster. Yurina heads home with Daigo, completely disheartened. Early the next morning, Yurina has curled herself up inside her bed with her AP reduced to zero. Daigo and Eternal Wind rush in to check on her, and Yurina laments that she believes she is not an adequate hero as Eternal Wind and Ea have surpassed her in strength. Daigo and Eternal Wind attempt to reassure her, but she remains despondent. While Yurina remains lethargic, Ea, now possessed by the Muscargot, which turns out to be a slug, breaks into the house. The slug detaches from Ea and attacks Eternal Wind and begins to divide into several slugs as Eternal Wind's weapon has no effect. The slugs quickly overwhelm Eternal Wind and Daigo turns back to Yurina for help. Yurina says that it pains her to see her friends in distress and Daigo explains that is because she is a hero; because she wishes to help people. Yurina is reinvigorated by his words, and she regains her AP as she gets ready to fight. Yurina attacks the slugs with her powered up Villagers Sword, but she has trouble with the sheer number of slugs. As a result, Daigo declares his intent to friend summon himself, which Yurina objects to as she believes it is too dangerous for him. However, she is reassured when Daigo declares his desire to help her. When Daigo uses the friend summon and subsequently turns into a girl, Yurina expresses her adoration for his new form. Yurina is then powered up with Daigo's Apocalypse staff and she defeats all the slugs in one stroke. Yurina expresses her gratitude to Daigo, but they then share an awkward moment where Daigo partially reverts, becoming male while still wearing the Apocalypse gear. Some time later, Yurina receives her first pay from the Grizel Cafe. After being told by her manager to spend it wisely, Yurina notices a new employee, Mayu Kurusugawa, who is having trouble with her job due to her bad memory. Yurina decides to help her and the two discuss where they are at in Grimzelia. After some teasing from her co-workers, they suggest Yurina and Mayu become friends on the app, but Yurina refuses due to the danger it would put Mayu in. Yurina is then picked up by Daigo and, as they walk home, she informs him she will save her money for when she really needs it. After being reminded that they plan to go out with Ea, Yurina realizes she needs to go back to ask for the day off. Yurina finds the cafe is empty, but discovers several photos of Daigo and herself. The Snow Girl On her day off with Daigo and Ea, Yurina wears a strawberry-themed S Rare gear to blend in, but is embarrassed by her appearance. After learning of the great expense Daigo had to pay to get it, Yurina offers to pay for it, but Daigo tells her to consider it a gift. The trio head to a game center where Ea tries to win a giant stuffed Yurina doll. After Ea spends an hour trying to win it, Yurina gives it a try and wins it on her first attempt. Yurina continues to enjoy her time with Daigo and Ea and the three eventually end up at an ice cream parlor that is giving a special ice cream to "hot guys". Ea volunteers Daigo for it and he is taken into the back. Soon, Yurina and Ea go into the back and see that Daigo has been frozen solid and Haruka is facing down a group of Snow-Men. Seeing Daigo's phone, Yurina and Ea decide to call Eternal Wind for backup (prompting Haruka to hide as she transforms). The three battle and defeat the Snow-Men, but Yuki-Onna sneaks up on Yurina and freezes her. Yurina is incapacitated for the rest of the fight and nearly killed by two Snow-Men, but she is saved by Eternal Wind and Daigo who was thawed out. Afterwards, Yurina and the others, still unaware that Haruka is Eternal Wind, meet up with her and explain that they are heroes due to the Grimzelia game. After Haruka inquires about it, they also explain that they went to the mall without Eternal Wind because they wanted to buy some surprise gifts for her. A Trip to the Beach When Daigo, Ea, and Haruka decide to take a trip to the beach, Yurina goes along, but is despondent as she cannot swim in the ocean since she does not have a swimsuit gear. She asks Daigo to draw her one, but he refuses as he will only do so to increase her strength. The two are then approached by Rikoha and Ami who are impressed by how much Yurina looks like the "real" Yurina. The group is interrupted by Ea who informs them that Haruka has collapsed. As Yurina and the others tend to Haruka, Ami begins to draw a picture of the unconscious Haruka, apparently delighting in her suffering. Yurina finds it suspicious, and Daigo confronts Ami, accusing her of being a Grimzelia monster due to her behavior and her school swimsuit. However, Ea and Rikoha explains that Ami always wears her school swimsuit and that she has a fetish for seeing girls suffer, which Ami confirms. Convince, Yurina nevertheless comments to Daigo that she feels like she's seen Ami before, but they brush it aside and begin to look for other girls in school swimsuits. After traversing the beach a while, Yurin, Daigo, and Ea encounter three small girls in school swimsuits on top of a large rock. The three girls then jump off the rock into the water and, when the girls do not emerge, Yurina dives in to save them, but is unable to since she does not have a swimsuit gear. Yurina is then grabbed and dragged under the water by three Grimzelia monsters who were possessing the small girls. Yurina is easily overwhelmed by the monsters and soon passes out due to oxygen deprivation. While Ea and Eternal Wind defeat two of the monsters, Daigo defeats the remaining one, but is then caught by the boss monster Lolivia. Daigo attempts to revive Yurina by giving her air with a "kiss", but when this fails he simply revives her by buying extra oxygen. Yurina battles Lolivia, but is overwhelmed until she is equipped with the Aqua Compressor gear. Strangely, Lolivia stops moving, but Yurina uses the opportunity blast her with her weapon. Though Lolivia is apparently defeated, Yurina finds it strange as her weapon should have been too weak to finish the job, but she forgoes the issue as she must bring Daigo back up for air. Afterwards, Yurina seems to recall Daigo "kissing" her, even though she was passed out at the time, causing her to become flustered with embarrassment. She then asks Daigo is she can have his sub account phone, which was destroyed in the battle, as a keepsake. She then goes off to play with Nonoka and Rikoha in her Aqua Compressor gear. Abilities/Skills Yurina is a proficient warrior and sword-wielder who will bravely fight Grimzelia monsters with whatever weapons are available to her. Her strength and capabilities change depending on the type of weapon that is equipped to her. Weapons Villagers Sword: The Villagers Sword is Yurina's basic default weapon. It's power is weak, but sufficient for battling low-level monsters. Yurina also wields the Villagers Sword +10, an enhanced version of the Villagers Sword, that has the Gekokujo skill that increases her attack power. Chaos Blade: The Chaos Blade is the first S Rare weapon that Yurina receives. It gives her a tremendous boost and power, allowing her to destroy the Mad Golem with one swipe. Unnamed Staff: The first staff weapon Yurina equipped. It gave her enough power to defeat a fairly powerful ghost monster. Relationships Daigo Seko Assuming the role of Daigo's servant, Yurina is fiercely devoted to him and sees him as her "Master". As Encircled Grimzelia's mascot, she also serves as something of an advisor, inasmuch as she can inform Daigo regarding the game's capabilities and features. Although she wishes to serve Daigo, she constantly pesters him to Draw powerful weapons for her, despite his objections, regularly putting the two at odds with each other. Also, she is not completely dependent on him and will object in the event that she feels he is abusing her or otherwise not doing a good job in his "Master" role. Ultimately, she remains loyal to Daigo and continues to cooperate with him to defeat the Grimzelia monsters, despite their differences. Ea Yuki Haruka Nanao/Eternal Wind Though Yurina sees Eternal Wind as a powerful ally, she is initially feels some resentment towards her, believing that Daigo is relying too much on her strength, while ignoring her own development. This comes to a head during the battle against the Muscargot, when Yurina believes she serves no further purpose as a hero as Eternal Wind is far stronger then her. However, Yurina soon regains her confidence and even saves Eternal Wind from the monster. Gallery Yurina Screen.jpg|Yurina as she appears on a smart phone screen Yurina Pressed.jpg|Yurina while being pressed on the interactive screen Yurina - Mad Golem.jpg|Yurina grabbed by Mad Golem Yurina - Chaos Blade.jpg|Yurina in Chaos Blade gear Yurina - Hades Bee.jpg|Yurina stung by Hades Bee Yurina Job Outfits.jpg|Yurina's "real world" job outfits Yurina Earrings.jpg|Yurina shows off her new earrings Yurina - Poison Nepenthes.jpg|Yurina swallowed by Poison Nepenthes Yurina - Ghost.jpg|Yurina succumbs to the brain-melting ray Yurina - Staff.jpg|Yurina equipped with an S Rare staff Yurina Mecha Scorpio.jpg|Yurina is poisoned by Mecha Scorpio Yurina Reinvigorated.jpg|Yurina is encouraged to fight Apocalypse Power-up.jpg|Yurina is powered up by Apocalypse Yurina Destroys Slugzilla.jpg|Yurina defeats Slugzilla Yurina Strawberry.jpg|Yurina in Strawberry gear Yurina Frozen.jpg|Yurina is frozen by Yuki-Onna Notes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans